Gaming devices (e.g., a video gaming device) which allow a player to play action games and the like have been widespread. In such action games, for example, the player manipulates a player character (e.g., a main character) which is equipped with weapons, such as a gun and a sword. The player allows the player character to freely move in a virtual space (a game field, etc.), and to battle against an enemy character or the like. That is, such action games focus on battles.
The action games are not limited to games focusing on the battles. Recently, infiltrating games, which are a different kind of action game, are also known. In the infiltrating game, battles are avoided. In the infiltrating game, a player character infiltrates enemy lines and the like, hides so as not to be found by an enemy character while moving, and accomplishes a predetermined mission.
In these action games, in general, a viewpoint is appropriately set so that the player character is displayed in a game screen. For example, a virtual camera (a viewpoint position) is positioned obliquely upward, behind (back) the player character. A visual line is set in such a way that the player character is looked down upon from the viewpoint position. As the player character moves in the virtual space, the position of the virtual camera follows the player character. Consequently, it is possible to constantly display a game image which captures the player character in view.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2001-269482 (see pages 6 to 10, and FIG. 6) discloses a technology of displaying an image of a character (an object) which moves in such virtual space. According to a gaming device (a gaming system) disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2001-269482, a plurality of viewpoint positions are set, and such viewpoint positions are selectively changed depending on how the character moves or a relationship with other characters. Consequently, the gaming device (the gaming system) can display a game screen with realistic sensation without causing a player to feel uncomfortable.